


油浴

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Transformers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 拆，救漂拆。





	油浴

医生将双臂撑在浴缸边缘，自上而下地俯视他的伴侣。他相信这样的动作已经明确地表示了自己想对漂移做的事。机油淅淅沥沥地从他的脸上，肩膀，胸前落在浴缸里，泛起一圈圈小小的涟漪。

“阿救，这可是油啊。”剑士吞咽了一下，犹豫地看着别处。“要是引擎转得太厉害，会爆炸吗？要是把引擎关了，我们怎么散热？”他很担心接下来的发展，因为他明白眼前的医生一旦进入状态就容不得他再想别的了。  
救护车腾出一只手去抚摸剑士的嘴角。“散热，”他说道，“在油里需要什么散热？况且刚才不知好歹地吻我的可是你，漂移。  
别废话了，这挺刺激不是吗，也是你想要的。”他的手往下摸去，无一例外地照顾到了伴侣的腰侧，腹部，最后停留在前挡板上轻轻按压，感受着下面迅速升温的热度。

漂移漏出一声叹息。他呻吟着往前靠去，用拥抱的方式接住了对方火热的舌尖。

他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，错乱又无规律，也许是因为散热系统关闭的缘故，整个浴室只能听见单调的水声。明明是泡个油浴最后却演变成这般景象，大夫在撬开漂移的嘴时无奈地意识到自己对这小子的调情真的是毫无办法，只能任由情欲侵蚀他最引以为豪的理性。

“啊…阿救…”漂移靠在他的肩膀上喘着气，享受着他的手指在接口里对节点的刺激。随着指节抽插流出的润滑液溶进油里，给周围的液体染上淡粉。这节奏刚刚好，既可以让他充分体验被进入的愉悦，又可以使他略略分心做些撩人的坏事。剑士柔和地舔舐着医生的颈部管线，感受每舔一次对方喉管的轻微颤抖，同时双手也从大夫背后伸向大腿内侧，逗弄橙红色的发光带。

这方面的事学得倒是很快。救护车被撩拨得不能自持，手指猛地往更深处探了进去——当然，是用碾的。他明显感觉到了更多黏腻的液体从内部涌出来裹挟着自己的手指，说明这样的行为从某种程度上更符合漂移的需求，即便他仰起头难受地哼了一声，颤栗地缩起身子。

“你喜欢这样的？”他煞有介事地继续在指尖加大力度，引得漂移发出一声痛苦和舒畅混合的低吟。救护车特地选了疑问句，因为他实在爱极了伴侣现在的痴态。他当然知道漂移在最敏感的那个节点被磨擦的时候会魂不守舍，但作为对剑士刚才不知轻重挑逗自己的回敬，医生决定等待一会儿直到漂移被自己的欲望支配。

“我，我不……哈啊！”由于羞耻他不自觉地就要否认，换来的只是救护车更用力地刺激满是润滑液的甬道。仅仅这样他就濒临过载的边缘了……阿救会嘲笑我的吧？他羞惭地想道，咬紧嘴唇无力地试图反抗本能的欢愉。好烫，浸在油里也没办法缓解漂移机体经受的熔炼般的灼热。以往在其他地方做这种事，他们都会把风扇开到最大功率以此散热，以致做到后面的阶段整个房间都会被白噪音填满。

可是现在不是这样，音频接收器里只有液体碰撞的声响，冷凝液滴到装甲上的轻微颤抖——还有他自己放浪的喘息。

“跟我说实话，”医生停止了手上的动作，一瞬间漂移光镜中因为空虚闪过的慌乱并没有逃过他的眼睛。“只要说你想要……”他缓缓地把手指退出来，感受着对方机体热烈的挽留欲求。  
浴缸里的油由于手指的退出往剑士的接口里倒灌，比润滑液更加柔软细腻的质地填充进入照顾到每一个节点，却出于没有固定形状徒增了漂移对大夫的渴望；他想让大夫要了他。

看他固执地不发一言身体却已经完全瘫进浴缸没了一丝力气，救护车装作没了兴致的样子，从油里起身就要出去。

在他即将跨出去的时候，左手被轻轻拉住了。油浴使机体间的摩擦降到最低限度，故第一下剑士不小心让救护车的手滑出去了；他赶紧急迫地重新拽住医生的手腕。

救护车的脸朝着门的方向，听到背后的漂移含混地低声说：

“我要……“

医生转过身，看着伴侣用舌尖舔吻着自己湿漉漉的手指。酥麻的脉冲开始冲击大夫的大脑模块——他颇有些恼怒漂移犯规似的企图蒙混过关，便带着强硬地抽出被取悦得正起劲的指节，掰过剑士的脸。天尊啊，他那一副不知道自己做错了什么的样子真是撩人。

救护车定了定神，差点没控制住疯狂进入他的欲望；他哑着嗓子命令道：“说清楚些，看着我说。”事实上他已经认输了，在那样水雾朦胧的眼神里他只想干，不带任何怜惜地让漂移染上他的颜色。

“我……”剑士的羞耻心折磨着他，但比起这个他更希望被填满。他呻吟着开口：“  
我想要你，阿救。我喜欢你那样做…”

医生探身过去狠狠地亲吻他，急不可耐地将输出管抵在漂移的接口上。因为之前手指的扩张，如今的入口已经变得柔软，如饥似渴地将顶部吞进去，分泌出更多的润滑液。灼热的内部让救护车无声地叹出一口气，手指顺着剑士的脊柱由上至下轻轻按揉着迫使伴侣放松下来。“你这样我没法，”他在漂移的后腰上捏了一把，享受着对方在自己怀里颤栗的滋味，“没法深入……放松好吗？”

剑士搂住救护车的脖子，胡乱地点着头：他感觉接口里的一切都要融化掉了，纵然有润滑液和油液的作用。医生腾出一只手环着伴侣的腰，另一只手抠进他的前挡板抚慰和甬道同样滚烫的输出管取悦着他。终于，在狠狠地顶弄了一下某个节点后，大夫的整个输出管完全进入了漂移的身体。

“呃啊！”接口里所有的敏感点被尽数激活形成的脉冲沿着背脊一路上行，让剑士浑身酥软；和机体过激的回应相反的是他欲求不满的对接通道，紧密地咬合着救护车的输出管妨碍着他的动作。无法施展的压迫感逼得大夫不耐烦起来，虽然是第一次在浴室里对接，但他难道连怎么放松自己还要我从头教一遍吗。真是傻……他凑上前吻了下漂移的眼睑。  
“腿还能动吗？尽量夹住我的腰，不然我没办法发力。”

剑士小心翼翼地扭了下腰，试图舒展弯曲着的腿；这一动，输出管在他体内改变了角度，顶端死死地抵住了众多传感节点中最脆弱的那个。“嗯啊啊啊————！”漂移下意识地挺起腰抱住医生，下体无法控制地涌出淫靡的交合液，染得周围透明的机油全变了颜色；他的输出管过载了，接口里面绞得更紧，双腿盘上大夫的腰止不住地颤栗着。他突如其来的过载弄的救护车措手不及，因为他实在没想到自己还没开始动伴侣就已经被推上顶峰了。“……对、对不起……”漂移口齿不清地喃喃道，内疚地避开医生的目光。  
救护车一下子心软了。“跟我倒什么歉，你以为我不想现在就射到你里面？”他口是心非地说道，轻柔地抚摸剑士的肩背宽慰着他。事实上他现在特别想狠命地顶撞漂移的接口，看他抑制不住地流泪呻吟，吮吸他漂亮的舌尖——感谢漂移的过载，大夫的输出管胀得受不了。

看着依恋地把额头靠在自己肩甲上的伴侣，救护车决定快点完事，以免到最后丢人。

他抓住漂移的肩膀，一把将他压在浴缸的边缘，因为这样激烈的动作，浴缸里的机油被泼出去一大堆，在浴室地板上留下潮湿的痕迹。剑士愣了一下，还没从医生骤然粗暴的动作中回过神来的他被机油浸没，光镜前面一片模糊。救护车咬牙切齿地捏弄着紧缠在他腰间的双腿上的管线，换来剑士又一轮的哀鸣。怜惜也好心疼也好，这些都留到之后再说吧，现在我就想看到他疯狂渴求我的样子。如此寻思着，救护车转而握住漂移的腰，输出管毫无保留地进犯着甬道内的所有区域。

“嗯嗯嗯…！阿、阿救！我，”漂移被这样过火的动作带动得整个身子都在快感中颤抖，手臂无力地垂在机油里；有几次呻吟的时候机油漫进了他的口腔，他甚至还意犹未尽地去吞咽……他仅仅是想要什么东西来填充自己的嘴罢了，明白这一欲求的大夫贴心地送上自己滚烫的舌头，把他剩余的叹息融化在交缠中。

垫片，救护车轻喘着俯身在剑士里面探寻，在哪来着？他仅存的理智只够他毫无章法地碾压节点而已，丝毫没意识到在他疯狂的冲撞中漂移又过载了。这次剑士不再说“对不起”了，因为他此时只能徒然地跟着阿救的节奏发出一些支离破碎的声音。

“漂移，你喜欢的我也喜欢。”找到油箱垫片的时候，大夫深情地凝视着眼前露出痛苦表情的伴侣，轻咬漂移的舌尖，闷哼一声填满了他。  
在滚烫的机油里，救护车觉得他们俩得再泡一回油浴了。


End file.
